


Piquancy

by sasha_feather



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/F, Femslash, Kink, Podfic Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-05
Updated: 2009-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_feather/pseuds/sasha_feather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The only "research" I did on this was reading one Savage Love column, so don't try this at home.  Written for kink_bingo, "genital torture" square.  Beta by anatratrope.</p><p>FYI there is also a podfic of this by sophinisba; it doesn't look like it's online right now due to the audiofic archive being down for maintenance.  But I have it saved if you / anyone else wants to listen.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Piquancy

**Author's Note:**

> The only "research" I did on this was reading one Savage Love column, so don't try this at home. Written for kink_bingo, "genital torture" square. Beta by anatratrope.
> 
> FYI there is also a podfic of this by sophinisba; it doesn't look like it's online right now due to the audiofic archive being down for maintenance. But I have it saved if you / anyone else wants to listen.

"A brown paper bag?" Buffy said. "You couldn't think of anything less obvious?"

"Wait until you see what this bag of mysteries contains," Faith said with her wicked grin. She hopped over the closed door of the convertible and practically landed in Buffy's lap, stowing the bag on the floor. Buffy grabbed Faith's thin tank top and pulled her close, kissing her deeply. She moaned a little as Faith ran her fingers through Buffy's chin-length hair, drawing her fingernails lightly down Buffy's neck.

"Easy there, sugar," Faith said, pulling away and into the passenger seat. "We have all night." Faith toed her shoes off and swung her bare legs up into Buffy's lap as Buffy shifted the car into gear and pulled out into the road, gunning the engine a little. The sun was just setting, casting bronze highlights into Faith's dark curls, making her look more gorgeous than ever. Buffy had to pull her eyes away and concentrate on the road. She accelerated harder.

Another seedy desert motel, another hot summer night: familiar, and yet not. Faith already had the room key, and she practically slammed the door shut behind them and flicked on the lights. Buffy pushed Faith up against the door and kissed her open-mouthed, yearning. Faith walked Buffy backwards to the bed and pushed her down, holding up the crumpled paper bag. She grinned, that dangerous smile that had drawn Buffy in from the very first.

"All right, what's in it?" Buffy grabbed for the bag but Faith evaded her, dodging away. They made a brief wrestling match of it, shrieking and grabbing at each other, until Buffy succeeded in ripping the paper and sticking her hand inside. "This feels like--" she drew the first item out-- "a box of latex gloves. Always useful."

Faith's lips parted a little, expectant, almost uncertain.

Buffy drew out the next item, holding it up curiously. "Milk? Strange, but OK, I'm willing to go with it." She set it on the night stand and went for the next item. "Hm... Padded restraints, a Buffy and Faith favorite, can't go wrong with those. The special reinforced ones, me likey."

Faith grinned wider at that. "After you _broke_ the first two sets, yeah."

"Not my fault they don't typically make restraints for Slayer strength," Buffy replied, flexing a bicep.

Faith gestured for Buffy to keep going with the bag.

"More? It's my lucky day I see." She fished in the bag and drew out one final item. Buffy stared at it in confusion for a moment. "Tabasco sauce?"

"Uh... Should I have put you in the restraints first?" Faith did look truly uncertain now, in a way she rarely did. The fact that she was even _asking_, and hadn't just gone for it...

"So this is supposed to go..." Buffy made an awkward, dorky gesture, pointing downwards.

"Well, yeah, it's like having it in your mouth, but more, uh... Well... let me show you." Faith unscrewed the cap and took a swig, then kissed Buffy gently, slowly. Only when she opened her mouth and let Faith's tongue in did she taste the hot sauce and feel the burn. It intensified as their kiss did, and suddenly Buffy felt heat rush all through her body. She broke out in a sweat and pushed back against Faith, wanting more.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy said. "Good idea."

"If it gets to be too much, that's what the milk is for," Faith explained. "Just say 'moo'."

"'Moo' is _so_ not my safe word. That's terrible."

"Well, you'll just have to avoid saying it, then."

Buffy's mouth felt a little dry, and her nipples hard, and suddenly she couldn't wait any longer. She stripped out of her t-shirt and shorts and threw them on the floor.

"Somebody's an eager beaver," Faith teased, but Faith's eyes had gone wide and dark, and her voice sounded gravelly and breathless. "God you're beautiful. Lay down on your back."

Buffy complied, lifting her arms up above her head and extending her legs so Faith could attach the wrist and ankle restraints. Faith sat on her haunches for a moment, still clothed, just looking at Buffy laid out on the bed. Then she crossed her arms and peeled off her tank top and sports bra. She stood up on the bed, looming over Buffy, to take her shorts and underwear off. Then she knelt down, snapped on a pair of the latex gloves, and took another sip of the Tabasco.

Buffy took a ragged breath, but Faith started slow, with another kiss, intertwining her legs with Buffy's and letting their breasts brush against each other. Buffy couldn't help it, she was already arching upwards, her breasts tightening, her breath coming fast. Faith put her hands on Buffy's hips and held her down firmly.

Faith crouched down, rubbing her thumbs in the creases where Buffy's legs met her torso. She took a swig of milk this time, apparently to clear her own palate, and rolled her shoulders once. Faith kissed up Buffy's thigh and then into her lower lips, tonguing her clit briefly before pulling back.

Buffy whined. "More--"

Faith darted her tongue and fingers in, light, playful, and Buffy jerked and whined some more. Faith pressed hard against her clit and Buffy cried out, shuddering. She backed off for a minute, sitting on her knees and watching, until Buffy looked up and and said, "But I want--" She said, and then bit down on her words.

"Yeah? You want what?"

"I want you," Buffy said, but that part was obvious; and the rest of the words just kept rushing out of her, "I want you to do whatever you want to me."

Faith shuddered a little at that, closed her eyes, and gripped Buffy's hips tighter. "Yeah. Yeah, OK."

She swished the hot sauce visibly and swallowed, licked her gorgeous lips, said, "Here we go, sugar." She licked a wide stripe with her tongue, and the burn was immediate and overwhelming, pain and heat and sensation flooding through Buffy's body from her core outwards. Buffy cried out and bucked against Faith's restraining hands.

Faith sat back, kissing Buffy's hips, her belly, soothing her, but then she quickly put a finger back against her folds and flicked, and Buffy gasped in pleasure, her body convulsing and bucking wildly.

They continued until Buffy lost track of time, and could no longer distinguish pain from pleasure, until she was wrung out and begging for release. Her hands pulled against the restraints, but not so hard that they frayed or broke. Her body was slick with sweat, and slid easily against Faith's body. She couldn't think, didn't know what was happening, all she knew was that there were tears on her cheeks and hot kisses on her breasts and belly. Faith's hands were firm, knowing, grounding; the strong and experienced hands of a Slayer; but her tongue was wicked, devious, painful and alive with fire.

Faith reached for the milk bottle more than once, not because Buffy asked for it, but because Faith wanted to stretch the experience out just a little longer, wanted to reward and torture Buffy with a hint of relief. Faith kissed Buffy hard, moved her fingers fast in just the right place, pulled her hair just a little, and finally Buffy came hard, shouting and crying. The endorphin rush was incredible, like a wave of heat crashing through her, over and over, and she felt like she was floating somewhere outside of time and space. It lasted a long, long time.

She felt a cool sensation-- Faith pouring milk over and into Buffy, carelessly spilling some of it onto the sheets. Faith unbuckled the restraints and tossed her gloves to the floor. She curled up beside Buffy, stroking her hair, and Buffy felt like she sometimes did after a fight-- wrung out, loose, high on endorphins, and tired; but better than that, so much better. She twined her arms around Faith and kissed her, tasting milk and hot sauce and her own self on Faith's tongue. She sighed and dozed.

When she woke up she could still feel the burning, and her hand went immediately to her crotch.

"Does it still hurt?" Faith asked.

"Uh, not really, it just... tingles."

"Tingles?"

"It's... it's not bad. Really."

"You're such a bad liar, Buffy Summers."

"Well OK, but even so, it was _totally_ worth it. That was one of the top five orgasms I've had in my life."

Faith grinned at that. "Only top five? I think we can improve on that."

"You think so, huh?" Buffy rolled over on top of Faith. "Good. But first, it's my turn."

\--end--

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Piquancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394781) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba)




End file.
